Reversed
by Chrish
Summary: Piper, Paige and Phoebe are horrified to find that Shax has returned. Featuring many characters from the Charmed Ones pasts as it is one demon's mission to turn a Charmed One into the next Source. Chapter 4 IS UP!With Cole, Prue and Andy to boot!
1. Demons

(**A/N**: Set sometime in season eightish, or possibly even season nine. I'm spooky like that. Anyways, the Charmed Ones have probably regained the Manor and almost normalized their lives after probably settling the desputes with the F.B.I. and whatnot--that's all you need to know. But they're still being closely watched; and are always on the hunt for demons.)

**episode 1**

**chapter: the first**

_She was gone--she was gone. Oh god. She was gone.._

--

A seemingly normal day at the manor had passed without interruption. Occupants at an absence, it lay quiet. Assumingly a house that never knew the sight of demons, witches, warlocks--a place of innocence. "Goddamnit, do you know how much money that's going to cost?" A voice broke the peaceful euphoria as the front door smashed open and two girls rushed inside.

"Paige, just read the spell!" Phoebe cried out, clutching onto her sister as they slid towards the stairs.

"It's not going to work without Piper!" The girl struggled to pull out a wrinkled piece of a paper.

Suddenly, as a huge scream rang out--a huge ball of energy wisped it's way inside the door and smashed into the staircase. "Uh-oh! Paige, run!" Phoebe quickly grabbed her younger sister and they delved away from the attack, retreating into the kitchen. Paige shuffled to unfold the paper. "Just give me it!"

"Phoebe, that's not the right---"

Without warning, the entire kitchen wall gave rumble as the entire house jolted from another attack. Both girls ducked as random items fell from the wall and plaster from the ceiling gave-way. Before they realized, the small-winged demon had managed it's way into the room and now hovered over them, an angry look in it's jet black eyes. "Uh-oh," Phoebe noticed she had lost the reading and looked toward her sister.

Paige noticed something nearby. "Knife!" As she had commanded, a butcher knife appeared in her hand. With a quick thrust she shot it forward--the demon dodged. Piper, just now rushing downstairs to figure out what all the explosions were about (given, though, that they were a commonality at the Halliwell residence), let out a yelp as a butcher knife stopped mid-air infront of her face.

"What the hell?"

"Uh..." Paige hesistated. "Banana!" A fruit morphed into her hand, she chucked it at the flying creature's head and made contact. It, taken by surprise, fell back some. "Freeze it, now!"

Piper, still caught up in what was happening, quickly motioned her hands and tried to do so. The demon stuttered for a moment, but broke free. Phoebe quickly darted forward and pushed the creature back, "Paige, the spell!" Paige quickly searched through the rubble for the sheet.

"From ashes to ashes, dust to dust--vanquish this demon, command I must--"

With a huge array of lights, sounds, and a teensy bit of pixie dust--the demon howled it's last breathe as it exploded infront of the girls. For a moment they stood there, still confounded at the battle they had almost lost. Paige walked up to Phoebe as she attempted to catch her breathe. "That--was--um--uh.."

"Banana?" A familiar voice suddenly filled all their ears, the girls turned to the source.

For a moment they weren't quite sure as to why this would be possible. Paige stepped over the fruit in an attempt to hide it, giving a small smile and hesistant laugh. Phoebe quickly dusted herself off, deciding plaster just didn't go with her outfit, and, well--"I thought I told you girls never to play with your food."

Piper was the first to register what was going on. "Grams!"

(enter catchy Charmed theme song)

(**A/N**: Expect Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Grams, Sam, Patty and a few characters you'd be surprised to see from the sisters' past coming up soon--along with a reconstruction bill that makes Piper get gray hair.. Lol.)


	2. Old Friends, Enemies and the Like

(**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews--A lot of the story has been pre-written already. I'll post a new chapter after I get 10 reviews for each--as you may've noticed. Anyway, the chapters are sort of short because I'm trying to seperate them into something you'd expect as a "scene" of the show. Eh? A little confusing. Well, the action is starting up here.. I'll try to make them a little longer for you all. Grams, Wyatt, Leo, Sam, and Chris in this 'chapter'..)

**episode 1**

**chapter: the second**

"Okay, we really didn't plan on dragging a demon into the house and then having it destroy half of it before we destroyed _it_--but, well, it was an emergency. Would you prefer us to let it run around on the streets for a few more days? I really didn't think you'd be coming to visit soon or anything, I.." Piper rushed about, trying to clean up as much as she could.

Piper sighed and patted Phoebe, who was sitting on a chair in the living room, on the back. "It's okay, it's okay.. But if we weren't the Charmed Ones and if you two had messed up something important such as our dead grandmother showing up I would have your--ugh--" making a squeezing motion with her hands and that squinchy face, "--your _necks_!"

"Grams.. so, how's the after-life been treating you lately?" Paige cocked her head, pretending to draw a doodle against a crack in the wall with her finger.

"Well, I can certainly say that I've been very--let's say--enthralled by some current events in this house." The elder woman gave a cock of her brow, looking to Paige as Piper and Phoebe joined her on either side. The view of her granddaughters, the Charmed Ones, almost begging her into a forgiveness of kinds. Phoebe was the first to jump, pointing a finger at Paige.

"She ordered that X-rated movie on TV! It wasn't me! Honest!"

Paige gave a disgusted groan and retaliated with something worse. Piper, trying to sort things out and prove to her grandmother that they had some sort of system of organization restored--even with two babies on their hands and the whole running from the police businesss--gave a smile as her eye quirked slightly. "But we all know that was when Paige was possessed by the crazy dead postman and Phoebe only robbed that bank when she was reliving the life of Jesse James. But back to the real issue at hand--what are you doing here?"

"Why, isn't a great-grandmother entitled to see the ones that gave her such an old title?"

Penny Halliwell wandered out of the room, heading to the staircase. She called for the children. Piper quickly followed her, huffing. "Well, yes she is--but not without a little notice she isn't, eh!" Piper picked up pieces of the ceiling, plaster falling from the walls as she went. She gave a nervous laugh and jumped onto the steps. "You wait here, just one seco--" Before she could respond, Wyatt orbed in.

"Elephant nose!" the little boy raised his petite armed and pointed a finger in the direction of his grandmother. The boy was just recently forming vowels, words and the like. Piper cursed herself for ever letting Leo get the boys a 'Learn Your Zoo Animals' book and grabbed up her eldest child. "Gamma is elephant nose!"

"Ohhh, sweetie. You don't say that to your dear old deceased grandma who came all the way from god-knows-where to visit you, now you do!" She gave her all-too-common smile of death as she attempted to cradle the struggling boy. Phoebe popped her head in and Paige walked in, hand on her hips.

With a sigh, "I told you not to get that book for him, Piper. But listen to dear old auntie Paige? Nooo."

"Paige, I don't have time for your witty quips. Now," she torrented down the steps and plucked her child into the redhead's arms. "How about you take Wyatt into the living room to see good ol' Grams while I go see if Chris is awake from his nap? There, that sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Piper cooed at Wyatt.

"Elephant nose!"

"Gr!" Piper stomped her foot, resulting in a snowfall of powder and crumbs from a rip in the ceiling to emit down upon her. The eldest Charmed One paused for a moment, looked between her two sisters, feeling the disapproval of her grandmother behind her. Puffing out a mouthful of the dust, she turned around. "I am just going to go upstairs--get myself cleaned up, and talk to Leo about this!" She quickly shot up the stairs.

Grams turned to her other granddaughters, cocking her head some. "Well, your sister certainly seems to be in a joyously good mood, shall we?" she waivered her hand back into the livingroom. Paige carried Wyatt in and Phoebe followed next to her grandmother. "So Phoebe, how are things going for you?"

"Oh--you know, baby issues."

"Yes, I know _everything_, dear. What do you think I do up there all the time, play cards with The Elders?" Grams took a seat next to Paige, taking Wyatt's hand and talking to him.

Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks at the comment, her jaw slightly ajar. "Oh.. um.. _great_!.. My grandmother knows every detail of my sex life," she said under her breathe, smiling as Paige looked up at her with a "huh?" look.

"Leo?" Piper came from the bathroom, pulling a comb through her hair frantically, managing to get out the rest of the plaster that had rained down upon her earlier. "Leo, honey?" she stepped into the children's nursery room to find him holding Chris, talking to someone. She blinked, pausing for a moment as she recognized him as Sam, Paige's father. "Why, what a pleasant surprise."

"Ah, Piper," Leo turned, handing Chris to her. She gave him a "I'm-going-to-beat-you-for-that" look. "I was just talking to Sam here, he's brought news from the Elders." Piper looked to Leo, then Sam. The man tipped his hat some, smiling. She gave a sarcastic smile at him. "It seems there's some problems with a demon,"

"Demon? Demon? We just _vanquished_ a demon, honey," Piper laughed nervously, adjusting the child over her shoulder a bit. "If you're here to bring us bad news from our not-so-friendly friends the Elders, you can just scadaddle. Nothing personal, but I'm going to have to sell the air you're breathing to pay for the damage downstairs."

"Didn't mean anything by it, Piper. I just thought you might like to have a heads up on what this demon could do--" Piper blinked some, then paused.

"Did you hear something?" she looked to Leo.

"Uh--no, nothing. Why?" He cocked his head.

Suddenly a huge explosion of glass, wood, and brick ripping apart and the sudden screams of others downstairs filled the house. Leo, Piper and Sam shook as the entire Manor leaned on it's feet. "Piper! Leo!" Phoebe hollered from downstairs. "Come quick!"

".. Did you say something about a demon?" Piper glared at Sam, dropping Chris into Leo's arms and rushing downstairs.

(**A/N**: Ah. Cliff-hanger. n.n)


	3. Shax

(**A/N**: Wee. Chapter 3. Again, thanks for all the reviews.. Hopefully the story will start picking up. The next two or so chapters, counting this one, have been pre-written, but the others will definitely be longer when need be.)

**episode 1**

**chapter: the third**

"Vase!" Paige pulled herself from the wreckage of the room, reaching out and grabbing the object as it orbed to her. She threw it quickly at the attacker, whom she had seen once before. The demon who tried to kill her, the demon who killed--it threw it back at her and she was tossed into the wall like a doll. "Phoebe!" she cried out, taking the crash hard.

"Oh, god--Grams--Wyatt?" Phoebe found herself hunched underneath a tipped-over piece of furniture and tried to assess the situation.

"He's okay, he's okay.." the obviously frightened-looking woman, albeit far into the after-life, commented, looking down to the Wyatt, who looked about curiously at the action. The demon howled in the background, and Phoebe decided this was no place safe for either of them.

"Wyatt, orb Grams out of here, now," Phoebe commanded. The two disappeared in a whir of blue, shimmering lights. She quickly pulled herself up to face the demon that had so violently ripped into the side of the house. She froze when she saw it, wind whirling about him in a fanciful frenzy. "... Shax?"

The demon let out a low moan from the back of it's throat. From the side, it faced at least a dozen or so explosions from Piper. None of them seemed to phase him. "What the hell are _you_ doing alive?" Her attacks sparkled red and orange flames about Shax and his being, but seemed to have no effect, merely fireworks. The demon gave a low groan, almost that of a satisfaction. Piper bit her lip and tried freezing. Nothing. Again. Nothing. "Phoebe!" she waved her hand in her direction.

Phoebe ran over to her sister. Paige, meanwhile, regrouped herself and limped over. "The spell, the spell to vanquish Shax--where is it?" the girl asked, looking to her sisters and back at the demon, who seemed to idle, listening to them with a dirty grin on his face. Phoebe gave a nervous look, looking about as she did and giving a hopeless shrug, backing farther up as her sister did so; the presence of an old foe rekindling chilling memories.

"I--I don't know!"

"I think I remember some of it," Paige grabbed ahold of both of her sisters hands. "Just follow my lead," she paused for a moment, taking a breath, then looked directly at the demon that had killed her sister so many years ago. "Evil wind that blows---that which forms... forms below--no longer may you--" Suddenly the three were flown back with utterly _violent_ force.

Piper hit the hallway wall, Paige smacked back into the front door, and Phoebe flew far into the next room. "Piper!" hollered Leo, looking out from Chris' room. She groaned, commanding him to get out of here. Leo looked at her once, as though almost a look of resistance. Piper gave a low groan as she rummaged about in the broken pieces of the house. Leo gave her one last look, then: "Chris, get us out of here." The little boy seemed to quickly understand this father's command; and the two were quickly safe from the grasps of Shax.

"Hey, not so fast!" Shax stopped his androgynous moan and looked in the direction of the voice. There stood Sam, a rather smug grin on his face--about a mix of determination and fear martinied together. "What exactly do you think--" the demon idly threw him back up the steps, then turned back to the Charmed Ones. A bloodied Phoebe pulled herself up, continuing the spell.

"No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this sp--" The demon let out a horrendous screech as it formed into a tornado. Suddenly, a huge portal ripped it's way across the air in the front hall. Paige and Piper looked on amazed, Phoebe stood up and walked to the entry. "Oh my god.." In what appeared to be a gigantic whirlwind of darkness, fog and everything you remembered from your darkest nightmares a hole grew larger in the house.

"What is he doing?" Paige balanced herself on a small table, her other hand supporting a light bruise on her side as she winced some. Looking from Phoebe then back to Piper, she returned her gaze to the endless hole tearing it's way into the fabric of the dimension.

"Ruining my house, that's what!" Piper commenced to try to blow him up, yet again. "C'mon you two!"

"No he's not, Piper--he's---he's getting away!" Phoebe hollered. Shax quickly made his way into the portal, and Phoebe made a mad dash towards the entrance. "You guys, come on!" Piper and Paige looked at each other. Piper made a call for her to stop; Phoebe managed her footing as the swirl continued to expand. "I'm not letting him get away this time--Piper... For Prue," the girl disappeared in the swell, albeit a foolish action without her sisters.

"Sometimes I wonder how she's my sister," Piper retorted as the portal opened up. "Here goes nothing," it began to swallow everything inside. Sam. Paige. Then her.

After what seemed like an endless amount of flying through a swirl of insanity, the girl found herself on a street. It seemed rather familiar, but she wasn't so sure--was it San Franciso? A diner sat nearby, a familiar diner--but she didn't notice it at first, as she was obviously preoccupied with the portal that had taken her to wherever she might be. Giving a grunt and dusting herself off, she retorted, "Well, Phoebe, in whatever dimension you might be--we're not in Kansas anymore!"

It was a bright, sunny day in the place that she had found herself. She quickly assumed it to be earth, almost most definitely. But then she recalled the dimension she and Leo had been pulled into, and random other misadventures the girls had encountered over the years. For all she knew, this could be some big mind trick. "Hello?" By now she came to notice something in the distance. It began with a holler and a scream. A gust of wind picked up, and Piper looked down at the ground for a moment--recollecting her thoughts. "Shax," she quickly took off.

The noises came from down the street, and she picked up her speed. Other factors of this apparently earth-like dimension, such as if her powers would work, mingled in her mind as she dashed down the street. She pulled herself to a stop and looked into the alley. Two people were battling a large, vague figure. But she knew who it was. Shax. Coming closer; she wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

"Sam!" cried the woman, clutching at the man as he fell to the ground. She recognized who it was now, and froze, a stutter on her trembling lip.

"M-mommy?"

(**A/N**: Patty, Shax, Prue and more coming up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing !)


	4. Glimpses of the Past

(**A/N**: Here it is. It's been a little of a wait, but I gave up on the last 3 reviews. Heh. Ah well, as long as you guys are enjoying it. You are, aren't you? Huh? Huh? Well anyway, here we go...)

**episode 1**

**chapter: the fourth**

Patty Halliwell turned to the sound of the voice. Piper couldn't believe her eyes, and stood implanted on the ground. Deja vu? They had already gone back in time before. Shax must've ripped open a portal that sent them all through time. But the others were nowhere to be seen, probably caught in other times. Her mother looked at her for a moment, then turned back to Shax. Sam stood by her side, fighting off the demon.

"..No, wait----look out!" With this, Sam turned, wondering what all the commotion was. Piper was frozen in fear again, fear of losing her mom (again) to the same demon that had taken---that had taken Prue. In this fateful moment, she realized her mistake. Shax gave a devious smile in her direction--and before she knew it Sam was on the ground. Dead.

"Oh my god!" Patty screamed, huddling down to the man's corpse. "Samuel?" She cried, looking back at Piper. "Oh god--what--I--"

Piper's eyes filled with tears at this sight, and she flew forward. "You son of a bitch!" She sent a roundhouse of explosions and freezes in Shax's direction. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell!" Shax gave a confused look at her as suddenly he blew up in a mist of flames and energy. The girl fell to her knees, listening only to the wind and the sound of her mother crying.

".. I'm... oh god.. I'm.. I'm so sorry.." Patty looked up to Piper as she slowly disappeared. Back in a 1900 setting, a confused-looking Phoebe also disappeared from the black-and-white setup. Paige, caught somewhere in her teens, began to shimmer---then follow suite with her siblings. A whirlwind through time began again, and Piper felt herself falling back into time again--but Shax was there. She felt him. It wasn't over--and one of her sisters was fading away.

--

"Huh?" Phoebe Halliwell shook herself off and looked at her surroundings. She was becoming more familiar with where she was now. It wasn't where she had been before--and it wasn't the actual time. But it was the Manor, and that was all that mattered--wasn't it? "...Paige? Piper?" No response. It was almost dead silent--then she remembered what was going on. Rushing down the stairs to sobs, she figured out what was wrong..

Laying in a pile of destruction was the motionless body of Prue. Phoebe clutched the railing and couldn't find her footing, letting out a gasp and almost feeling herself throw up. A bawling Piper lay huddling over the body. Leo, tears streaming from his face, had his hands over the fallen Charmed One, trying to ress her. But there was no bringing back the dead..

"..You ruthless bastard," Phoebe looked up and around, meaning her comment specifically for Shax. It was eerie and confusing, but as she pulled herself down the steps, restraining tears from the sight--things began to back up. It was almost as if time was being reversed right on her--no portal, nothing. Something began pulling her backwards, and before she knew it she was at the top of the steps.

"Phoebe!" called a voice. "Leo!" She knew it was only moments before. And then time shifted again, things around her seemed to blur momentarily before she heard Leo orb in. More cries and sobs. He couldn't heal her. She wasn't there--if she had been there, maybe Prue would've still been alive. _Oh god.. Oh god.._ She tried to snap out of it, but found herself sinking deeper into an endless regret stemming from that day. _When all hell broke loose.._

Before she knew it, things were changing again. Rapidly. The wall around her began to blend together as she reached for some kind of stability. What was happening? "Piper! Paige!" She cried out as her entire reality was ripped away from her. Nothing was real anymore, and she felt herself falling through an endless whirl-wind of nothing. "Somebody!"

Darkness.

(**A/N**: I think I'm going to change the episodes idea into parts; since I've figured this is going to be much longer than just "an episode." Expect a huge twist in the next chapter, and as always R&R D!)


	5. Fading Away

(**A/N**: Finally it's continued. I decided to give up on the last few reviews, maybe I'll make up for them later? Thanks to my loyal readers, however. D..)

**reversed**

**chapter: the fifth**

_Where am I_? the red-haired Charmed One couldn't tell. It was an empty, dark void. She seemed to be standing on nothing, floating in nothing, _looking_ at nothing. The very idea baffled her, but Paige tried to keep her cool. Maybe one of her sisters was around, maybe Shax. _Okay, I don't like the second proposition so well_. She felt something different about her, and held out her arms confusedly. Her left faded away momentarily, and returned to her in a small blur. "What the hell?"

She was scared now, worried. "Piper! Phoebe? Where are you two?" She figured neither of them were around, as the portal had taken them elsewhere. She had already decided it was a time warp, and could easily picture the sisters doding War World I or something as random, while she was here--fading away.

"Why look what the cat dragged in," came a sinister voice. She recognized it as that of none other than an old enemy. Looking around quickly, she now had to guess where it came from. Pulling herself into a defense stance, she waited. Would her powers work here? Was this really an optical illusion? Her second question was answered as Cole Turner came into view.

"Hello Paige," he smirked.

--

Phoebe managed to dodge the attack by Shax as half of her Bay Mirror office was destroyed. Other office members looked about confused, and she wondered what kind of ripple effect this could have if one of them died. "Shax!" she shouted. The demon howled, turning about to face her. "You want a piece of me? Come and get it!" She lunged forward and threw a kick at him. He screeched and grabbed ahold of her, ripping open another time portal and dashing her into it.

"Oh great, here I go again!" the girl hollered as she flew through what appeared to be a huge tornado of her past. Hurtling forward, she fell into the Manor and slid through the living room, knocking directly into Prue. The other sister let out a yelp as the two fell into a tangle of confused witches. They struggled to pull themselves up, and Phoebe pulled away from her sister.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Prue asked, confused and seemingly angry. Phoebe noticed Andy peering in from the other room, a flabberghast look on his face. "I thought I told you and Piper to stay away for a few hours. Grr!" Prue walked passed her and took a seat in a chair, clutching her head in a thinking stance. "Why can you never listen?"

Looking around some, the younger girl frowned. "I--I'm sorry," she fumbled. Her sister was alive infront of her, for real, and she didn't know what to say. To top it off, her sister was infuriated with her. "Please, Prue, there's a logical explanation for this. I--I don't know if I should even be here, I could mess up everything."

"What--what do you mean?" Prue looked around as Andy stepped in.

"I'm.. Hi Andy.. see, I'm.. maybe we should talk alone," she nodded towards the cop.

"No, maybe you should tell me _right_ now," Prue wasn't happy.

"If you say so," the girl got up, dusting herself off. "I'm from the future."

"...You're _what_?" Prue blinked.

--

"Just sign the Declaration and get on with it!" Piper stomped out of the building, glaring around with a sour look on her face. "This is _really_ starting to get on my nerves." The very olden days setting buggered her, and she put her hands on her hips. She couldn't stand anything being dirty, much less people showering twice a year.

"Miss, are you alright?" came a man from out of the building, noticeable as Ben Franklin.

"Oh, go stand in the lightning with your kite already!"

--

"Why are you here?" Paige had a great tone of worry in her voice. "Why am _I_ here?" The man stepped forward, moseying around idly, no intent on answering her questions himself. She'd let her handle that, giving a cocky grin in her direction. "Oh," she began, "I get it." He raised a brow. "I must be in hell. You're here. And there's no malls."

"You always were the one with the bad humor, Paige," he chuckled a bit.

"I'm not up for you games, artist-formerly-known-as-Cole."

"Oh, still am, just not really--around anymore," he stepped up to her.

"Stay away from me," she hissed. He didn't respond, and walked right through her. The girl was in complete shock at this, and backed up, falling to what appeared to be the ground--or whatever it was. "Oh sweet jesus," she realized. She was dead, just like him.

"Jesus? Ah, he's around here too, I assume."

(**A/N**: Wee, I don't know if I'm very good at Cole, but Piper's bit is still cracking me up. More Prue, Andy, and Cole in the next chapter. D.. Read and review!)


End file.
